


Fault

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Mild Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dewey had caused enough trouble, he could handle this by himself.





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> hippity hesso i am depresso

"I'll hold 'em off!" Dewey shouted, ushering his family behind him.

Scrooge skittered to a halt beside him. "How are you going to handle all that by yourself?!"

Dewey narrowly missed a stab from the Pirate Captain himself. "Just go!" 

Scrooge ran into the ship, just as Dewey let out the starting chord. Unbelievably, the crew broke into song. These guys were idiots. Beautiful, thieving, idiots.

"No, no! What the hell, you idiots, stop singing!" Karnage shrieked, trying to shake his crew into the fight.

"Bon voyage, Don Karnage!" Dewey harshly rolled the r in Karnage, turning to sprint into the ship. He threw the captain's hat and sword aside, barely hearing the "OH NO YOU DON'T!"  as the back door slammed.

Everyone just stood there panting, recovering from what just happened. Well, Dewey was on the ground, but that was okay. "Is anybody hurt?" Dewey panted, sight bleary. 

Louie swallowed. "Just my feelings because you almost got us killed, but whatever." 

Dewey winced, not making an effort to stand up. "I already said im sorry ninety times but if it takes ninety more I will."

Louie laughed tiredly, despite it all, and smiled. "Ah, whatever, you aren't the only triplet who hasn't tried to give this family up."

Dewey gulped, blinking, and finally laughing. "Okay. Thats alarming. Let's get home, eh?" 

Huey and Louie helped him to his feet. "Loser," Huey punched his arm. "Don't ever do that again."

Webby gasped. "Whoa, that Karnage guy lost his sword!" She held up the gold hilted blade, admiring it, minus the red stain on the end. "Stained with the blood of our enemies!" she gave it a little swing.

Dewey rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Go nuts with that Webby, i'm gonna go sit down."

So off everybody went, like nothing had ever happened. Well, Louie got attacked (and owned) by Webby, but nothing else really. As time went on, Dewey grew dizzier and sorer by the minute. His right side had shooting pains, almost unbearable. 

Gingerly, Dewey finally peeled back his shirt to reveal a deep, oozing gash in his side. That would explain the pain. "U-Uh, guys? I-" He stopped himself. He had caused enough issues, this was something they didn't need to worry about.

He slid to his feet, hissing in pain as he rolled his overshirt down. "Hey, Webs? Where's the first aid kit?" 

Webby looked up in alarm. "Why?" 

Dewey showed his light red hand. "Karnage cut me up," He laughed, praying his side wasn't stained red. "Direction?" 

Webby frowned. "I should stitch that up, I know techniques. Granny taught me, just sit tight and I'll-"

"No!" Dewey yelped. "Im- I mean- no, Webs. I can do it. I've caused enough trouble today, you just relax. Ah, its at the back isnt it? Thanks, gotta go, bye!"

He skittered away before Webby could argue. Sure enough, Dewey found the pack right next to the button that opened and closed the back end of the plane. "Remind me to move this for Launchpad..." Dewey muttered to himself, sliding the small white box off its hook. 

He sat down on a cargo box next to him, popping it open. Inside was some bandages, Band-Aids, disinfectant, scissors, medical tape, and a needle and some string. Shaking, Dewey threaded the needle and rolled up his shirt, dumping a generous amount of disinfectant onto the cut. Dewey barely avoided screaming in pain at the stabbing ache and sting of it all. 

Dewey'll spare you the details of his shoddy stitchwork, it was gross, it was painful, and it was... red. But it was closed. So Dewey wrapped his torso, taped it off, and put the kit back like nothing had happened.

"That was... exhausting." Dewey muttered to himself. "A little rest won't hurt... I'll just lay down... And rest a bit." he laid down on the box, tucking his hands beneath his skull. He hadn't even had his eyes closed for a moment before he gave way to a dizzying black.

-

 "Mr Duck? Mr Duck?" A pair of brown eyes were blinking uncomfortably close to his. "Dr Gearloose! The patient is waking up!"

Dewey groaned and opened his eyes, blinking back tears as the bright white lights of the lab met him. "Ughhh... What? What happened?"

The brown eyes- oh thats Fenton- smiled at him. "Oh, you were in a blood-loss induced coma for awhile, but it seems you're doing better now, Mr Duck!"

Dewey frowned. "Blood loss?" He tried to think back on what had happened. Don Karnage, sword, stab- oooooh right. "Oh. But I patched it up! It wasnt bleeding... As hard... For a bit."

Gyro's face was suddenly in front of his, hand shining a flashlight in Dewey's eyes. "Shoddy work, really, caused more damage than good."

Dewey grunted as he shoved the flashlight away. "Thats all I've been good for lately." He mumbled under his breath. "So... Im in the lab?"

Gyro scribbled something on a clipboard. "Couldn't really send you to the hospital with a sword wound, could we? Imbecile..." He grumbled angrily about having to stall lab work before stalking off.

Fenton offered a small smile of support. "Don't feel so bad, Mr Duck. You were only unconcious for a week! Last time I worked on- uh, a project, the blast had me unconcious for two!"

Did he hear that right? A week?! What had even happened..? He focused back in his memories. Huey, Louie, Don Karnage, the plane, swords clashing, blood- red blood- someone's blood. Huey's clothes, stains, red stains, ohgodHuey- "HUEY! _HUEY_!" Dewey screamed, struggling to leap out of the bed.

"Damn it, Intern. What did you tell him?!" Gyro rushed over, grabbing Dewey's other side as Fenton held on tight. "Dewford. Quiet. Look at me. Breathing should stop this-"

HueyHueyHueywasbleeding- HURT bleeding, Dewey led the crewey, DEWEY LED THE CREWEY AND HURT HUEY. "HUEY! HUEY, HUEY!" Dewey felt like his body was on fire, lungs compressing themselves. "GO HELP HIM HE'S HURT!" 

Dewey kept jerking around, fighting his "doctors". "Intern, go get Huey! Now!" Gyro hissed, slamming Dewey to the bed. "Go!"

Fenton let go of his side and was gone, but Dewey doesn't remember anything from him leaving and half of his family being at his side. Huey. No scratches or cuts, but he looked sick. Eyes bloodshot, bags under them. Louie was sick too. And Webby. And Scrooge. And-

"Dewe-ey!" Louie hiccuped, throwing himself into his older brother's arms. Big tears were falling onto his feathers. Was he crying because he was sick? Did Dewey get him sick? "W-What were you th-thi-inking?!" Louie was really sobbing, he must not feel good at all.

Huey didn't look much better, eyes just filled to the brim with tears. "Dewey!" He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his little brother's neck. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Oh no, they were mad at him... Well, he deserved that. A whole week without Dewey? Who was watching for telemarketer phone calls or news reporters at the door? Who was causing disaster left and right? Okay, uh, maybe a week wasn't so bad for them. "Im sorry, I-I'll stay here longer if you want-"

It was Webby's turn to cry. "No! I never want to see you in a hospital bed again!" She latched herself onto Dewey's chest. "Please don't ever lie again! At least, about stab wounds." 

Dewey sighed sadly, slowly getting a hold of himself. Huey looked tired, not sick. Louie and Webby too. And it didn't look like Huey was hurt. "Huey, you aren't hurt?" 

Huey shook his head. "No, Dewey, no! You got stabbed, not me." he held his brother's hand. "Why in the world didn't you say anything?!"

Dewey grunted, shifting to sit up. "I didnt want anybody to worry. I had ccaused enough trouble already, but... It looks like i caused even more." He felt a lump grow in his throat, closing off his airways. "Im sorry-" He sobbed.

Huey and Louie held onto him tightly, sniffling against their middle brother. Webby slid back, wiping her eyes on her arm, and leaned against Scrooge. 

Scrooge held his neice and gave her a reassuring smile. Turning to Gyro, he whispered, "Will the lad be okay?" 

Gyro nodded, handing the clipboard to his boss. "He needs bed rest- a lot. He wont be sailing anytime soon, but he should be okay." Fenton smiled next to his own boss. "This numbskull of an intern made sure to keep the bleeding from ever starting again." 

Dewey nuzzled into Huey, who had climbed up to lay next to Dewey , and closed his eyes again. "Im sleepy again.."

Huey shifted once again. "Go ahead and rest, Dew. We wont leave your side."

Louie whined, "But you just woke up!"

Webby shoved him gently. "He needs lots of rest. That wound was deep. We could have lost Dewey."

The silence was thick and tense. Louie leaned on his brother's shoulder. "Get some rest, Dewey. Im not going anywhere."

Webby crawled into the bed, thankful it could support four-twelve-year-olds' weight. "Me neither."

Dewey sighed contently, slipping back into unconsciousness. No one said anything for a long while. It was Scrooge who finally spoke. "We're going to have a talk with Dewey when he gets up and well again. Are you all okay with that?"

The three nodded, all holding the blue duck tighter. They almost lost one of their own. Never again would they let that happen. But for now, a good night's rest was in order.


End file.
